


Locked Out

by LollieLately



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Script Fill- Fandom, gonewildaudio- Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Creampie, Damsels in Distress, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Making Out, Missionary Position, Neighbors, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollieLately/pseuds/LollieLately
Summary: A standoffish professor accidentally locks herself out of her house late at night and has to ask her hot, brooding neighbor for assistance.
Kudos: 8





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> () = Tone/vocalization/affect bursts  
> [ ] = Action/additional direction for VA  
> * = Suggested SFX  
> {} = Suggested phrasing
> 
> Feel free to improvise/rework this script to your liking. You can add/omit any lines or directions that you want. Also, I'm a SFX Hoe, but these are merely suggestions- do not feel pressured to include them! Most importantly, have fun!
> 
> **This script contains mature and graphic content. It was written by and intended for adults over the age of 18. All characters depicted in this script are also over the age of 18.**

_*doorbell rings*_

_*door opening*_

Heeey, I- oh! (flustered) Sorry...uh...is this, um, a bad time?

Well, because you're, uh, shirtless...I mean I'm not judging- if I looked like you I would probably never wear clothes at all (nervous laugh)

(Embarrassed groan/sigh) I'm...sorry. Look, I usually have my shit more together than this, but I'm having the worst day and I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?

So I _kinda_ locked myself out...yeah. I was just bringing out the recycling and somehow managed to trap myself outside. I have a spare set of keys in my office at the university, and I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind giving me a ride? I hate to ask you this so late, but I'm behind on research for this study I'm trying to get published and I _really_ need to-

(slightly annoyed) Well, yeah of course I checked all the windows.

Yeah, the back door too....no, the front door isn't bolt-locked, just the handle.

(scoffs) Ok, you have a "trick"? What kind of trick?

Sure I'll wait for you to put a shirt on...(quietly under breath) not that I have a choice...

**[pause for listener to leave and come back with a shirt on]**

Ok, right this way I guess.

*door closing*

*walking through grass/nighttime crickets, etc.*

**[pause long enough to walk next door with the listener, maybe 10-15 seconds]**

Alright. Here we are Houdini, what's your trick?

(laughs) As much as I could use some {ice cream/pizza/online shopping, etc.} right about now, I _don't_ think an old gift card for {Amazon, Dominoes, 2-for-1 cones, etc.} is gonna help us. What are you gonna do with that?

_*door handle jiggling*_

**[pause for listener to slide the card into the door jam and unlock the door]**

_*door opening*_

(Incredulous laugh) Well...I stand corrected- I can't believe that actually worked! You just saved me a huge hassle- _thank you._

Look, um...I know it's kind of late but I feel like the least I can do is invite you in for a drink. Are you...free right now?

Yeah? Ok, come on in.

_*door closing and footsteps*_

Have a seat on the couch, make yourself at home. Do you want a beer?

(surprised) Oh! Yeah, I've got a bottle of red already open actually. Didn't take you for a wine drinker.

_*liquid pouring*_

Here you go...so where'd you learn that trick with the door, anyway?

An old "family business" secret? (nervously) What kind of family "business" involves breaking-and-entering?

Locksmiths. Of course. God, I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply-

(resigned sigh) Look, it's _not_ ok. I'll admit it-I judged you. Every time I run into you you're so quiet- stern, even. Plus, you're tattooed all the way up to your neck and I never see you leave your house in the morning for work like the rest of the neighborhood. So...I assumed you were a stereotypical sketchball and that's why I've never made much of an effort to get to know you. 

I...I'm sorry. I should have figured you work night shifts...(groan) I feel so stupid now! You've been so nice, you really helped me out tonight and I've been a terrible neighbor. 

Wait... _you've_ been hoping to get to know _me_ better? What stopped you?

You...didn't think a stuck-up college professor would give you the time of day...touché. (laughs) I deserve that. But I _did_ choose to ask _you_ for help tonight instead of the Johnsons across the street. So that has to count for something, right?

I'm...not really sure what made me knock on your door tonight...maybe subconsciously I knew you would take pity on an absent-minded woman in the middle of the night?

(laugh) Ok, fine, you being really attractive definitely helps. The truth is, despite me being a little...intimidated...by your looks, I can't help but be drawn to you. But you must know that about yourself...women must throw themselves at you all the time.

What?! You're kidding, you haven't been on a date in months? That's so hard to believe, even with you working nights. I'm sure there's _somebody_ with a similar schedule that you could _at least_ hook up with. You've gotta have a hot coworker or-

Or, uh..or a hot neighbor, yes. 

(low voice) So...who exactly is this hot neighbor?

(soft chuckle) A certain stuck-up college professor, huh? What a coincidence...

_*light kissing sounds*_

_Damn_ , you taste good.

_*more intense kissing*_

(panting) I don't normally do this, but _fuck_ you're making me lose control. Maybe that's just what I need, though...

_*shifting sounds as you straddle the listener's lap*_

I need to feel your hands all over my body. _*kiss*_ Grabbing my ass... squeezing my tits... kissing my neck-

_*moaning*_

_Fuck,_ just like that. 

_*making out*_

Mmm, I can feel how hard you are through your pants when I grind against you like this. God, I'm already getting so wet.

_*more shifting as you lower yourself onto your knees on the floor between the listener's legs*_

I hope you don't mind if I repay your kindness tonight by choking on your cock.

_*belt jingling/pants unzipping/clothing shifting, etc.*_

(enthusiastic) _Oooh,_ you are _so_ fucking hard! I can't wait to get you in my mouth.

**[Improv blowjob sounds. Not to completion, just a few minutes as foreplay]**

(panting) I need you to fuck me. RIGHT. NOW.

Yes, take off my shirt...and my bra...mmmm God, your hands are so big. I love how you squeeze my tits hard like that.

Mhm, yes, suck on them...just like that, baby. Lick my nipples while you squeeze them.

_*kissing/sucking sounds*_

Take my shorts off. I want you to feel how wet I am for you.

_*moaning*_

_YES..._ you feel that, baby? Do you feel how my pussy is _dripping_ wet for you? Your fingers are soaked, aren't they? _You_ do this to me. You drive me _fucking_ crazy.

**[Improv listener fingering you for a minute or so. Orgasm if you like or just get really close.]**

_*kissing/sucking sounds throughout*_

(panting) I need you to fuck me. RIGHT. NOW.

_*shifting/kissing sounds as you get back onto the couch*_

I need you to fuck me like I belong to you. Like you own me. Make me feel helpless. Use my body any way you fucking want.

_Fuuucckk_ , YES...I've been fantasizing about you on top of me since the day you moved in...ooh, yes use your cock to tease my little pussy. Rub the tip back and forth on my clit...just like that.

_*moaning/kissing*_

(panting) I can't fucking take it anymore...I need you inside me. 

**[Improv missionary sex to orgasm for both you and the listener. This should last ~10 minutes. Kissing, moaning, panting, sucking, & skin slapping sounds throughout. Feel free to get rough with harder slapping sounds or wet sounds. Improv dirty talking or use any of these suggested phrases]:**

{I’ve never been fucked like this before}

{Your moaning is turning me on so much, baby}

{Knowing that you can completely overpower me is so fucking hot}

{Yes, dig your cock deeper into my pussy, just like that}

{You’re going to make me pass out with pleasure}

{That's right, baby, use me}

{Tell me when you're close, baby}

{I want to feel you shoot your load deep inside me}

{I want to feel your cum dripping down my leg tomorrow and think of you}

**[Afterglow]**

(panting/laughing) Holy shit....that was fucking incredible.

Oh, trust me... I am _so_ glad I chose to knock on your door tonight. I might have to lock myself out more often (laugh).

_*kissing*_


End file.
